


What's Your Favorite Fruit?

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard decides to wake Frank up in a bit of an 'unconventional' way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Favorite Fruit?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sylvia~<3

Gerard yawned and stretched, propping himself up on his elbow. Frank was still asleep next to him, having clung to Gerard during the horror movie marathon they had last night. Gerard knew Frank never did well with horror movies, especially the really violent ones, but he had insisted he wanted to watch them.

He was laid out on his back, pillow lines on his face, hair curling around his ears and shirt rucked halfway up his stomach.

Gerard looked to his alarm clock; it read 9:21 am. He could hear his dad bustling around the kitchen, probably making breakfast. He looked back to Frank’s sleeping form and scooted down the bed carefully. He poked Frank’s stomach, earning a low groan. A second poke and Frank hummed. Gerard grinned, a wicked idea coming to mind.

He shifted his body, working his legs between Frank’s and grabbing his waist. Frank groaned, splaying his legs out on the bed as Gerard leaned down. He pressed his mouth to Frank’s stomach, just on the fleshy bump under his navel, and blew hard.

Frank squealed, back arching off the bed and Gerard blew again. He heard Frank’s giggling in between each raspberry he blew, moving to a new spot each time.

“No! Oh god!” Frank laughed, shoving at Gerard’s shoulders. “Please stop! G-gerard!”

Gerard’s only answer was to blow another raspberry and wiggle his fingers, digging them into Frank’s sides as he kicked out, squirming underneath him.

Frank squeezed his thighs together, wrapping his legs around Gerard’s chest and tried to roll them. He was gasping for breath and near tears. He shoved at Gerard’s shoulders again, getting just enough leverage to turn them and straddle Gerard’s chest. “Now I have the upper hand,” he grinned, pressing Gerard’s wrists to the mattress.

Gerard grinned back and Frank slid down, digging his fingers into Gerard’s chubby sides. He shrieked and flailed, laughing and trying to throw Frank off.

The door opened and Donna stood in the doorway, smirking. “So, what is going on in here?” she asked, clearly amused and holding back a chuckle.

“He was tickling me so I’m getting my revenge!” Frank stated, shoving his hands into Gerard’s armpits and hearing him shriek.

“Okay,” she said, grabbing the door knob. “Don made waffles if you two get hungry.” She turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

Gerard whined, “No! Don’t leave me! Ah!” He shrieked again, Frank’s fingers finding all of his most ticklish spots with ease. “Please! I give u-up! Uncle!” he shouted.

“Say the magic word!” Frank smirked and Gerard wriggled around again.

“Uncle! Please! Open Sesame! I give!” he pleaded. He had barely caught his breath when Frank leaned down, kissing him hard.

He pulled away slowly, smiling at Gerard before leaning back down again and licking his cheek.

“Oh, gross!” Gerard whined and Frank jumped off him, laughing and running to the door. “Come back here!”

Frank shook his head and darted out the door, making a beeline for the kitchen, Gerard hot on his heels.

“So, who won?” Donna smiled, setting a plate with two waffles, raspberries and whipped cream in front of Frank.

“I did,” Frank grinned, scooting his chair forward and grabbing his fork. 

Gerard sat next to him, a plate with waffles and bacon in front of him. “Only ‘cause you cheated,” he grumbled and Frank stuck his tongue out.

“All’s fair in love and war,” he said thickly, mouth full. “And tickling,” he added and Gerard poked his side, making him squeak.


End file.
